


Dressed in Dreams

by skywarrior108



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, F/F, Girl Penis, Intersex, Oral Sex, PWP, Punk Quinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywarrior108/pseuds/skywarrior108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s your birthday, Quinn. What do you want?” “You. On your knees in nothing but your skirt and knee socks.” Established Faberry. g!p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed in Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is, hands down, the smuttiest thing I’ve ever written. So much so, I considered publishing it under a different name. If you know me IRL, never speak to me about this fic if we’re hanging out.

“It’s your birthday, Quinn,” Rachel says with an almost shy yet sexy smile beside her girlfriend’s locker. “What do you want?”

Quinn swallows hard and lets out a long breath through her nose as she tries to keep the situation in her skirt under control. “What do I want?” she echoes, unconsciously licking her lips and letting her eyes roam appreciatively over Rachel’s body. “You. On your knees in nothing but your skirt and knee socks.”

Rachel bites her lower lip, and her eyelids flutter momentarily. “Consider it done,” she promises softly, her brown eyes darkening as she gazes up at Quinn intently. “Be at my house after school. My dads are going to be gone all weekend, so you’ll have me all to yourself.”

The very thought has Quinn sporting a semi-hard on, and she _really_ doesn’t want to wait that long to feel Rachel’s mouth on her. “Have lunch with me under the bleachers?”

“I would, but you know how I feel about your smoking habit, Quinn,” Rachel rebuts, hands on her hips as she stares up at Quinn seriously. “I refuse to compromise my voice due to your terrible life choices.”

And, God, the thought of Rachel sucking her off is almost enough to forego cigarettes all together. But Quinn knows if she tries skipping out on getting her nicotine fix, she’s going to be beyond miserable later.

It really is a Catch-22.

“Fine,” Quinn grumbles.

“Don’t be grumpy,” Rachel says, giving Quinn another coy smile before pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll make it worth your while.” Her girlfriend then turns on her heels, her short, plaid skirt twirling up in the process and giving Quinn a brief flash of white panties (her absolute favorite, and she actually whimpers at the sight) as she goes.

The rest of the school day is nearly impossible to get through. Quinn can’t stop thinking about all the ways she’ll have Rachel—on her knees, on her back, on all fours, up against the wall—and where—in her bedroom, the shower, the kitchen… the hot tub.

It gets so bad that Quinn skips out of her fifth period English class and wanders into the woods behind McKinley’s football field. It’s no surprise that she runs into Mac.

Mac offers her a raised eyebrow as she takes a puff off a joint. “I thought you actually liked the class you have now.”

“I do,” Quinn replies, her eyes locking on the cherry burning between Mac’s fingers. “But I like what you’re smoking a lot more,” she says, knowing a little weed will take the edge off.

“Since when?” Mac asks, her lips curving up into an amused smirk. “You pull off the don’t-give-a-fuck look, but deep down you like thinking and learning about shit.” She pauses, taking another long drag before blowing the smoke in Quinn’s direction.

Her nostrils flare—the pungent smell enough to momentarily distract Quinn from just how hard she is right now—and she has to momentarily close her eyes.

“So what’s really bothering you?”

“Fuck you. Fine,” Quinn huffs out, finally looking Mac in the eye. “It’s Rachel. She’s driving me crazy.”

Mac laughs. “What else is new?” she asks, before taking another puff, but this time she hands Quinn the joint. “You know she’s gonna be super pissed at you for this, right?”

“I know,” Quinn replies with a grimace before taking a long drag, enjoying the burn going through her throat and lungs. She holds the smoke in before slowly letting it out. “But it’s my birthday,” she continues, voice a little raspier. “She’ll get over it.”

Honestly, Quinn suspects Rachel will hardly notice that she’s imbibed by the time she sees her again, but even if she does, Quinn thinks she should be grateful. If not for the pleasures that Mary Jane offers, there wouldn’t be anything stopping Quinn from dragging her girlfriend out of her afternoon classes and fucking her into oblivion.

And despite how much Rachel does love Quinn and her unique anatomy and how well she uses it, Quinn knows her girlfriend has priorities. And those priorities make Quinn love and respect Rachel all the more, even if it drives her crazy sometimes.

Like right now.

Quinn takes another hit off the joint, and as she expels the smoke from her lungs, the world takes on a pleasant fuzziness. She lets the taste of marijuana dance around in her mouth, and it doesn’t take long before she’s thinking about burying her tongue in Rachel’s pussy.

The next three hours are pure torture.

But knowing the bliss that awaits makes it easier for Quinn to endure.

* * *

Sheila drops Quinn off at Rachel’s house after school, and by now her high is starting to fade. Her girlfriend has glee club practice and won’t be home for at least another hour, but there’s no way in hell Quinn is waiting around McKinley that long, especially not if it means having to catch a lift with Rachel’s usual ride home after practice—Finn Hudson.

She sneers in annoyance at the mere thought of his stupid smile that she’s sure he thinks is charming. Knowing Rachel’s dads aren’t home, Quinn lets herself in through the garage and makes her way inside. With time to kill and a tendency to do things she’s not supposed to do, she heads downstairs to the basement, intent on getting into the Berry’s liquor cabinet.

She rummages through it, the bottles clinking together until she finds something she likes. Scotch and gin are out, since they remind her of her dad and mom, respectively. She decides that vodka will be her poison today, and if Rachel notices? Quinn figures she’ll deal with that later.

Three good, long pulls off the bottle later, Quinn wanders upstairs to Rachel’s bedroom. She plugs her iPod into Rachel’s speakers, quickly finding her current favorite playlist made up of underground Chicago punk groups. But it doesn’t take long for the alcohol to take hold, and the buzz running through her veins feels really good right now—although her libido is once again starting to flare up.

Her eyes dart to the clock on Rachel’s nightstand, and she lets out a frustrated breath. All this waiting is torture.

_Fuck it_ , she decides, plopping onto Rachel’s bed and letting her head drop back against the pillow. She breathes in deeply, and the scent of Rachel that lingers on the sheets pushes her past the point of no return—her mind flooded with indecent thoughts about her girlfriend.

Quinn slips her left hand under her shirt, lightly brushing her fingers along her stomach and ribcage on her way up to her chest. Callused fingertips pinch an already-hard nipple, and Quinn’s mouth falls open as her hips buck up against nothing. White teeth press into a soft lower lip, and Quinn sends her right hand under the waistband of her skirt and into the compression shorts that have been a staple of her wardrobe since she was twelve-years-old.

After gathering up the bit of pre-cum that’s started to gather at the tip of her cock, Quinn licks her lips as she swipes her slick thumb across her head, imagining the soft, pink lips of Rachel’s pussy. Gripping her shaft, she imagines sliding into warm wetness.

She starts to slowly pump her fist, enjoying the heat and the confinement her compression shorts provide, making the fantasy of being inside Rachel all the more real. She gives her nipple another sharp pinch before lightly scraping her blunt nails down her ribcage, steadily increasing the speed of her right hand.

It feels so good, and Quinn once again bites into her lower lip as she imagines Rachel riding her cock.

“Getting started without me?” she hears from the doorway, causing her to flinch in surprise and stop all movement.

She had been so caught up in her own pleasure that she didn’t even hear Rachel come in.

Hazel eyes rake over Rachel, pausing briefly on the plaid skirt and white knee socks she’s wearing, and Quinn gives her cock a light squeeze as she unconsciously licks her lips. “Come here,” she commands huskily, letting go of her cock and sitting up to move to the edge of the bed as Rachel drops her backpack and steps into her space.

“Do you want your present now or later?” Rachel asks, her lips quirking up into a teasing smile.

“Now _and_ later,” she replies, instantly reaching for her girlfriend’s blouse and quickly undoing the buttons, eager to touch and see the skin hidden beneath. Rachel helps, shrugging it off as soon as Quinn unhooks the last button.

She wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s upper back, drawing her in and latching her mouth to Rachel’s collarbone, sucking lightly before trailing sloppy kisses along her chest. Her fingers seek out and then fumble with the clasp of Rachel’s bra, but she gets some assistance, and soon those perfect, fucking tits are free.

Pale hands cup them roughly, thumbs rubbing hard nipples and eliciting a soft moan from her girlfriend. Her mouth soon replaces her left thumb, nipping and sucking, and Rachel’s hands fly to Quinn’s shoulders to steady herself. Her right hand trails down Quinn’s left side, her nails digging into soft skin and causing Quinn to hiss as her cock throbs. Rachel’s hand then snakes into her skirt and wraps around Quinn’s cock, and that’s enough to push Quinn over the edge. She needs _more_ of Rachel, and she needs her _now_.

She stands abruptly and pushes Rachel down to her knees, although her girlfriend never releases her hold on Quinn’s shaft. Wide eyes filled with desire stare up at her, and Quinn’s cock throbs. “Fuck, Rachel…” she pants, threading her fingers in brunette locks.

Rachel’s free hand tucks into the waistband of Quinn’s skirt and shorts and pulls them down to her ankles, exposing her completely. Brown eyes lower, taking in the sight of Quinn’s hard cock, standing proudly and painfully erect, and a pink tongue wets soft lips. And then those beautiful eyes lock on hers once more. “Happy birthday, baby,” Rachel says, warm breath washing over her cock before her girlfriend takes mercy on her and wraps her lips around her head.

Quinn’s mouth falls open and a soft gasp escapes as a hot tongue swipes against her head and Rachel begins to suckle. Her girlfriend’s fist starts with shallow pumps then, and Quinn tightens her hold on brown hair—although she doesn’t dare try to guide Rachel in any way.

She knows she’ll be taken care of—better than anyone on Earth could ever hope to be—because the things her girlfriend can do with her mouth and her…

Oh, _shit_.

Rachel releases her hold on Quinn’s shaft and takes her entire length into her mouth, and the second Quinn’s head hits the back of her girlfriend’s throat, her knees go weak and a shiver goes up her spine. It takes all of her strength to not cum right then and there.

And then Rachel starts to bob her head, her mouth and throat easily taking all of Quinn, and Quinn swears she’s never seen anything hotter than this—Rachel on her knees, wearing nothing but her plaid skirt and knee socks, with Quinn’s cock buried in her mouth.

That sight combined with the sensation of her girlfriend’s mouth and throat has Quinn on the brink of orgasm, and it doesn’t take long until her hips buck and her body shudders with pleasure as she cums. Rachel takes Quinn in one more time and swallows around her head for long moments, milking her dry and prolonging her pleasure, and Quinn has to brace one hand behind her on the bed to keep her knees from buckling.

“Oh my God,” Quinn breathes as Rachel slowly releases her still-hard cock with a soft pop and smiles up at her, looking very pleased with herself.

Normally, Quinn would be embarrassed by how quickly she just came, but considering how turned on she’s been almost all day, the fact she lasted as long as she did is impressive. Besides, she’s still ready to go.

“How do you want me now, Quinn?” Rachel asks, gazing up at her with doe eyes, and Quinn’s cock throbs again.

“Get on the bed,” she says lowly, offering Rachel a sexy smile of her own as she gently cups her girlfriend’s jaw. “I’ve been craving your pussy all afternoon.”

Brown eyes darken at Quinn’s words as Rachel eagerly obeys, scrambling to her feet, getting on her bed, and laying on her back.

Quinn takes a moment to stare unabashedly at Rachel’s tits before trailing her eyes lower, once again admiring Rachel’s legs before climbing onto the bed, intent on getting between them. She kneels on the mattress, pushes Rachel’s skirt up, and locks her gaze on white panties, unconsciously licking her lips at what she sees. “Mmm, babe, you’re _soaked_.”

Rachel lets out a soft moan before replying, “You know what sucking you off does to me.”

She breathes out harshly through her nose, tamping down on the urge to rip Rachel’s underwear off and bury her cock in tight heat this second. But she has other plans, and, honestly, she really wants to taste her girlfriend’s pussy more than anything right now.

Quinn slips her fingers inside the front of Rachel’s panties and tugs them up lightly, watching how the fabric pulls against her wet pussy lips as Rachel gasps, small hands gripping the sheets beneath her.

“And you know what getting you off does to me,” Quinn says before bowing her head and pressing her nose against Rachel’s pantie-clad pussy. She breathes in deeply, her eyes fluttering closed as her girlfriend’s scent overwhelms her—her mouth watering and cock twitching.

She settles down on her stomach and wraps her arms around Rachel’s thighs, spreading her girlfriend’s legs wider and digging the fingers of her left hand into soft flesh while pulling aside the thin barrier of Rachel’s underwear with her right hand. She licks a hot stripe through Rachel’s folds and moans at the heady flavor.

Quinn hungrily thrusts her tongue inside Rachel then, savoring the taste and feel of her pussy, and as she takes another deep breath, Quinn wishes this alone was enough to sustain her, because there’s nothing better than the honey that drips from her girlfriend’s sex.

But then it’s Rachel’s turn to thread her fingers through pink locks, only she doesn’t bother trying to be gentle as she presses herself against Quinn’s mouth. “Mmm, Quinn,” Rachel gasps. “I want…” she trails off, unable to form words, and instead tugs on Quinn’s hair, guiding her where she wants her most.

Her girlfriend’s roughness only makes Quinn more turned on, and, understanding perfectly what Rachel wants, she wraps her lips around Rachel’s clit and sucks, causing Rachel to arch her back off the bed as her fingers tighten and pull Quinn’s hair even more—soft, little moans accompanying every buck of Rachel’s hips into her mouth.

Quinn gives the inside of Rachel’s thigh one last squeeze before sliding her left hand along the outside of her girlfriend’s leg, tracing the edges of white knee socks, unsure whether to pull them down or leave them on. In the end, Quinn decides to leave them be, and instead brings her fingers to join her mouth in pushing Rachel to the brink—sliding two fingers into tight, wet heat.

“Oh, God,” Rachel moans, pulling pink hair as Quinn starts to pump her fingers. “Yes, just like that.” She whimpers, and Quinn sucks harder, staring up at her girlfriend and enjoying the way her chest rises and falls with her head thrown back in ecstasy. “So close.”

Rachel’s thighs tighten around Quinn’s head as her muscles begin to tremble, and even though breathing is damn near impossible right now, Quinn loves it, determined to make Rachel cum as she sucks harder. Her girlfriend’s body goes taut then as a soft cry escapes her lips, and Quinn keeps sucking and pumping her fingers, riding Rachel’s orgasm out with her.

Rachel’s iron grip loosens as her body relaxes, and Quinn slows her mouth and fingers, knowing how sensitive her girlfriend is right after she cums. She eases her fingers out of tight heat, eliciting another shudder from Rachel, before licking them clean.

“Mmm, you taste so good, Rach,” she says just as Rachel’s eyes open, gaze shifting down to meet hers and looking incredibly sated as her breathing gradually slows. But Quinn’s not even close to being done with her yet.

She slips the fingers of her right hand a little lower, keeping Rachel’s panties pulled to the side so she can get a better view of what she’s after. Her stomach flips a little at the thought of what she wants to do, having never done this before. But the sight of Rachel’s puckered hole is too tempting, and the vodka gives her that extra boost of encouragement.

She dips her head and takes an experimental swipe of her tongue around the tight ring of muscle, and Rachel jumps slightly at the contact. Quinn glances up, trying to catch Rachel’s eye, and looks at her questioningly.

“Keep going,” Rachel says, voice a little raspy as she runs a hand through Quinn’s hair.

Quinn’s lips curve up into a half smile before turning her attention back to Rachel’s asshole. She slowly licks at it, noticing how it flutters with every swipe of her tongue. Rachel’s squirms a little and sighs softly, and Quinn takes that as a good sign.

She slips her tongue inside then, and Rachel lets out a breathy, “Oh,” and pushes back against Quinn’s tongue, and _fuck_ , that’s hot. Encouraged, she pushes further inside with her tongue before starting to slowly slide it in and out.

“Oh, fuck,” Rachel gasps, and Quinn can’t believe she’s actually reduced Rachel to swearing. “Feels so good.”

And the thought of what she’s doing right now has her belly fluttering again, because this is so intimate and also kind of dirty, and just—fuck, Quinn can’t get enough, and she’s never been more turned on than she is now. Needing some kind of relief, she starts rocking her hips, shamelessly humping the mattress as she continues to tongue fuck her girlfriend’s ass.

A small hand once again fists itself in pink hair, and unbidden, Quinn starts moving her hips faster and driving her tongue deeper.

But as good as this is, she doesn’t want to cum on Rachel’s sheets, much preferring to cum _in_ Rachel.

So she gives one last thrust of her tongue before dragging it through Rachel’s pussy lips and over her clit, causing her girlfriend’s hips to buck. Drawing herself up to her knees, Quinn reaches for the edges of white panties and pulls them down Rachel’s impossibly long legs. She drags her fingers along soft skin and coarse fabric on the way, and it only seems to make her cock that much harder.

Quinn spreads her legs and sits back on her heels before grabbing Rachel’s hips, dragging her across the mattress and resting her girlfriend’s legs over her own. She bites her lower lip as her cock brushes Rachel’s pussy, the tip of her cock jutting into Rachel’s clit and eliciting another one of those soft gasps that Quinn loves so much.

“Tell me what you want, Rachel” Quinn says, mouth dropping open with a soft pant as she pulls her hips back and drags her shaft through wet folds.

“I want you…” she replies with a moan as Quinn shifts her hips forward, sliding her cock across Rachel’s pussy. “I want you to make me feel good.”

“Yeah?” Quinn teases Rachel then—knowing her girlfriend likely wants her inside her pussy—but it’s her birthday, and Quinn’s feeling a little adventurous today. “How do you want me to make you feel good?”

“However you want.”

“Fuck, Rach,” she breathes out, continuing to rut her cock through slick folds, torn between watching the movement of her hips and seeing the look on her girlfriend’s face. But it’s hard not to give in to baser desires, so her eyes stay locked on her lower half—watching her cock slide through Rachel’s dripping sex, getting slicker with every press of her hips. She runs her hands over Rachel’s legs and speeds up her movements, making sure to bump Rachel’s clit on every up-stroke.

Rachel whimpers, and Quinn can tells she’s trying to stay still. And, _God_ , this feels really good and looks insanely hot, but Quinn knows it’s not going to be enough to get either of them off.

Licking her lips, she draws her hips further back and presses her cockhead against Rachel’s asshole, feeling her clench at the contact. Hazel eyes lock on Rachel’s then as Quinn stills her hips completely. “Can I?” she asks, voice growing softer. They’ve actually done this a few times before, but she doesn’t want to assume anything.

Rachel swallows thickly and lets out an unsteady breath. “Yeah, you can… just…” she trails off, turning to look toward her nightstand. She doesn’t even need to finish her sentence—Quinn knows exactly what Rachel needs.

“Of course,” she assures. “I wasn’t going to without that.” She reaches down then, cupping Rachel’s cheek and forcing her to meet her eyes. “You know that, right? I want you to feel good too.”

Rachel smiles. “I know, baby. And I know you’ll make me feel good. I just hope you’ll let me return the favor.”

Quinn inhales sharply and bites her lower lip. “Really?”

“Really,” she promises, eyes shining with a mixture of love and pure want. “Now…” she reaches to her left and opens her drawer.

Quinn wastes no time and grabs the small bottle of lube tucked in between notebooks. She squirts some of it onto the palm of her hand and then wraps a fist around her shaft. Rachel’s watching her with intense interest, so Quinn decides to put on a bit of a show for her as she slowly works her cock with her fist, getting it nice and slick.

Brown eyes darken, and Rachel licks her lips at the sight, causing Quinn to smirk as she jerks herself. But as much as she’s enjoying this and the expression on Rachel’s face, she’s eager to be inside her girlfriend again, so she gathers some more lube on her fingertips and reaches down, rubbing a slick finger against Rachel’s puckered hole before gently sliding it in. Rachel clenches slightly around her finger, and despite Quinn’s soft coo of, “Relax, babe,” she can’t helped but imagine that same sensation around her cock.

But after a few moments, Rachel does relax, and Quinn starts to glide her finger in and out several times before adding a second finger. All the while, she runs her free hand along her girlfriend’s body, trailing along her legs, her stomach, her tits, and back down again, but Quinn never takes her eyes off Rachel’s face—wanting to make sure she’s comfortable and enjoying this.

And then Rachel’s hips buck into her fingers, and a quiet almost desperate, “I’m ready,” follows.

Quinn sucks in a breath, eager for her cock to take the place of her fingers. Even so, she needs to be certain Rachel is really ready for that. “You’re sure?”

Rachel nods. “More than sure.”

She slowly removes her fingers from Rachel’s tight, hot hole, and once again presses her cockhead against it. Ever so slowly, she pushes forward, breaching the tight ring of muscle. Her mouth falls open with a soft sigh of pleasure as Rachel moans softly. Quinn continues to ease her cock up her girlfriend’s ass until she’s completely inside, loving the way it feels.

“How’s that feel?” she asks, watching Rachel’s face carefully as she begins to slowly move her hips back before pressing them forward again.

“Feels good,” Rachel replies a little breathlessly, twisting her hands in Quinn’s sleeveless shirt and trying to pull it up, but her position makes doing so impossible. “I want this off,” she pouts.

Quinn smirks slightly, but she figures it’s only fair, so she stills her hips so she can pull her shirt up and over her head, tossing it off to the side somewhere. And actually, this is so much better, she realizes as she lifts Rachel’s legs up and props them against her torso, because now she can feel Rachel’s knee socks rubbing against her shoulders.

“Better?” she asks, enjoying the feeling of Rachel’s eyes raking over her bare chest.

“Much,” Rachel confirms, licking her lips slightly before bringing her eyes back up to meet Quinn’s again. “Now fuck me.”

“Jesus,” Quinn moans, her girlfriend’s command making her throb, but she’s quick to obey and starts to move her hips again, steadily increasing the speed of her thrusts.

And, God, it feels fucking incredible fucking Rachel’s asshole. It’s somehow hotter and tighter than her pussy, and part of her still can’t believe she’s even allowed to do this at all. Harsh pants and soft moans soon accompany the slap of skin against skin as Quinn continues to fuck Rachel.

“Touch yourself,” Quinn urges, giving voice to the desire the moment it pops into her head.

Rachel bites her lower lip and palms her left tit with one hand before cupping her dripping pussy with her other hand.

Quinn lets her gaze trail down Rachel’s body, drinking in the sight before her, and she stands corrected from earlier. _Now_ she has never seen anything hotter—Rachel on her back, plaid skirt bunched up around her waist, knee socks covering her long legs, and taking Quinn’s entire length up her ass while her fingers play with her pussy.

“I want a taste,” Quinn pants, watching Rachel pleasure herself as Quinn continues to rut her cock into her girlfriend’s asshole. It doesn’t matter that her tongue was buried in Rachel’s pussy less than thirty minutes ago—there’s nothing she craves more than the taste of her girlfriend’s cum.

Rachel obliges, drawing her right hand from between her legs and pressing two fingers to Quinn’s lips. “Mmm,” she moans, breathing her girlfriend’s scent in before taking those cum-slick fingers into her mouth. Hazel eyes roll into the back of her head as she sucks, and that combined with the sensation of her cock in Rachel’s ass pushes her further toward the edge.

She leans forward, pushing Rachel’s legs farther back and bracing her hands on either side of her girlfriend, and _fuck_. This angle is so much better. Deeper. Her hips pick up speed, and she lets go of Rachel’s fingers, which quickly find their way back to her girlfriend’s soaked pussy.

Quinn watches as Rachel rubs her clit and that combined with the breathy moans and sounds her girlfriend makes with every thrust of her cock sends Quinn barreling over the edge.

Her hips sputter and jerk, and she lets out a soft groan as she cums in Rachel’s ass.

“Oh,” Rachel cries, her ass clenching around Quinn’s cock as she follows seconds later, fingers still rubbing her clit.

Rachel looks so fucking beautiful when she cums, and Quinn is overcome with a sudden swell of emotion, needing to connect even more with her girlfriend. Moving Rachel’s legs off her shoulders, Quinn leans down, resting her body on top of Rachel’s, and connects their lips in a sloppy, heated kiss.

Rachel wraps her arms and legs around Quinn in response, and she relishes the closeness and the feeling of her girlfriend’s hot skin and the coarse fabric of her skirt and knee socks.

“God, I love you so fucking much, Rach,” she pants out in between kisses, and Rachel murmurs an “I love you, too” in return.

Long moments later, after they finally come down from their high, their mouths part, and Quinn draws back to look at Rachel.

Rachel licks her lips, and her brow furrows in seeming realization, causing her to frown as she looks up at Quinn. “Have you been drinking?”

“Maybe,” she admits, not feeling an ounce of guilt.

Rachel huffs. “Quinn, how could you?”

She raises an eyebrow. “Because I felt like it. Besides, it’s my birthday, Rachel. You’re not allowed to scold me.”

Her girlfriend opens her mouth, seemingly to object, but then relents with a pout. “Fine.”

Quinn chuckles, finding her absolutely adorable right now. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” she replies, squeezing Rachel’s tit as she does. “But first, I wanna nap,” she finishes, slipping her softening cock out of its warm haven and settling alongside her girlfriend. She’s sated but also kind of exhausted right now.

“A nap sounds good,” Rachel agrees, snuggling into Quinn’s arms and pressing a kiss to her neck, sending a soothing warmth through Quinn.

Her eyes drift shut, and a content smile graces her lips. “You’re the best girlfriend ever,” she says, drawing Rachel in a little closer. “You know that, right?”

She feels Rachel smile against her skin. “Yeah, I know. Now get some rest. You’re going to need it. We have the whole weekend ahead of us.”

Quinn presses her lips together and stifles a moan at the very thought of what lays ahead. And as she drifts off to sleep, her dreams are filled with all the ways they’ll continue celebrating.


End file.
